


Aeonian

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [27]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/F, Forgiveness, Hospitals, Korrasami is Canon, Long-Term Relationship(s), Magical Pregnancy, Married Korra/Asami Sato, No Angst, Pets, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Asami and Naga wait for Korra.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 23
Kudos: 139





	Aeonian

**Author's Note:**

> STILL LIVING AND THRIVING ON KORRASAMI. 💗💜💙 PLEASE ENJOY. ANY COMMENTS/THOUGHTS ARE WELCOMED.
> 
> _"Aeonian" (adj): eternal; everlasting._

*

27\. Pets

"Well…"

Asami sighs, lifting her hands at her sides as if exasperated.

"I guess it's just you and me, Naga," she murmurs, feeling the heaviness of Korra's polar bear-dog on her shoulder. Naga boofs, rubbing her muzzle to Asami's jacket. She growls out contently when Asami reaches out for her, scratching Naga's neck.

The hospital room in Republic City won't allow Naga inside. Or even in the (admittedly, _small_ ) waiting room.

It doesn't matter if she's the Avatar's pet.

Asami huffs, folding her arms and drumming her fingers. This isn't right. She _should_ be in there. Waiting by Korra's side.

Everyone else gets to wander in and out. Varrick loudly boasts about his newest invention, kissing the cheek of President Zhu Li (who promises Asami to let her know what's happening) and shaking Asami's hand in congratulations.

She's seen Tenzin's kids and Chief Lin Bei Fong. Lin's sister Suyin joined them shortly, along with her own kids, and Asami thought she saw an Air Acolyte or two praying. Mako was one of the first people holding Korra's arm and leading her inside, encouraging Korra to lean on him when she struggled to walk. A worried Bolin finally carried her towards the nurse's station.

But… Asami made a promise too. She promised Korra to look after Naga so Naga doesn't further injure her back leg. "Good girl, sit," Asami commands softly, waiting for the polar bear-dog rest herself on the ground and whine a little. "Korra will be okay."

Asami's fingers nest into the silky and bright white fur, petting Naga.

Tenzin finally steps outside, wide-eyed. He rubs his beard.

"How did it go?" Asami questions.

It's been nearly two hours since Korra vanished. She hurries over to him, not wanting to wait any longer for news.

"… She is so strong," Tenzin murmurs, looking proud. "Everything went beautifully."

Relief floods Asami. She feels a lot steadier with Tenzin's hand grasping her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"I know you want to see her, Asami," Tenzin says. "Korra is already insisting on getting back on her feet. I left Pema with her—"

"—and I wasn't gonna leave a new momma all on her own," Pema announces cheerfully. She wheels out Korra through the hospital's entrance with all of their friends and allies tittering from behind her. Some of them clap enthusiastically.

Of all things, Asami never wanted to see Korra in a wheelchair again. But instead of appearing sickly, Korra only looks _tired_. She's covered in sweat but less in pain. Asami hated to see her flinching and moaning through the agonizing waves of contractions hitting her, gripping onto Asami's hand with enough strength to crush her joints. Blood trickled down Korra's thighs at an alarming rate.

It was _so much blood_ and Asami had no idea what to do but help calm Korra, tell her she was there.

"Korra," Asami breathes, running to her and dropping to her knees.

She feels Korra hugging her with one arm.

Asami's mouth trembles.

She told Korra she would be right there, for the whole time, and she wasn't. How can Korra not be upset with her?

"Thanks for staying with Naga," Korra rasps, inhaling the perfume in Asami's hair and shutting her eyes.

_"Korra, I'm sorry—"_

"Don't be. I asked you to stay out here, for Naga, and I didn't think about what you wanted. I'm the one who should be sorry, not you," Korra tells her, cupping the side of Asami's face and kissing her lips. Asami presses harder against Korra's mouth, wanting all of that blissful heat and devotion. Korra pulls away, smiling faintly. "There's someone who wants to meet you, Asami."

Asami finally notices the bundle in Korra's other arm.

_Oh—_

Korra looks down, smiling harder and lifting open the woolen blanket.

Asami gawks, one of her hands falling to Korra's leg. The fitted, hospital pants a light blue color. She doesn't know what to _say_.

It's the kind of warm and breathless emotion clouding Asami as when they found out Korra was six weeks pregnant. Something about magic Avatar powers and a blessing from a Spirit World creature when Korra quickly rescued it, _and this is_ _…_

A newborn with Korra's lovely, brown skin… Asami's dark curls… tiny and ice blue eyes...

"Korra…" Asami whispers, her throat tightening. She stares up at her girlfriend.

"He's your son," Korra whispers back, the realization setting in. Her blue eyes moisten. "He's _ours_ …" she adds, clutching onto Asami's hand, laughing while starting to cry, "He's _real_ … this is really happening, isn't it…"

Asami laughs out Korra's name, sniffling and wiping off her cheeks.

Naga whines out, slowly padding to them.

"Easy, Naga," Korra says, grinning and bumping her forehead to Naga's skull. "Take it easy. You're still hurt. I missed you too, girl."

She lets Naga sniff the blanket as their newborn squirms, flailing his chubby arms and gurgling. Asami covers her mouth with both hands, gulping down an awestruck sob. He's so squishy and little, but _perfect_.

"I told you it was gonna be okay."

Her family… all of them… this is all Asami needs.

*


End file.
